


[授权翻译]A perfect stone一个完美的石头

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dorks in Love, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is an asshole, Erik is crushing harder than a 12- year old girl, Fluff, Honestly Charles, Hurt Charles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, What Are You Thinking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: Erik是一只帝企鹅。Charles是一只麦哲伦企鹅。





	[授权翻译]A perfect stone一个完美的石头

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A perfect stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029830) by [FirstAvenger26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26). 



A perfect stone

一个完美的石头

 

作者：FirstAvenger26  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

Summary:  
Erik是一只帝企鹅。  
Charles是一只麦哲伦企鹅。

正文：  
不自由，毋宁死。Erik宁愿带着荣耀死去，永远做一只自由的企鹅。也不想住在这个愚蠢的智人称之为“水族馆”的地方。

他在野外的生活非常令鹅满意，以至于Erik并不介意在年轻的这个时候死掉，但那些自称为“动物保护者”的愚蠢人类替他决定了他的命运，救了他，但是也使他从此远离了家乡。

以目前的情况来看，Erik对于帝企鹅群来说是一个尴尬的存在，因为他在掠食者的袭击下幸存下来，被宣判不再适合从前令人兴奋的野外生活。他在水族馆的鹅生一片灰暗，那些宣称拯救了他的人类就这样展示着他，他还经受着其他人类的指指点点。

每天面对那些玩笑地对他指指点点的人类的时候，他都有想啄人的冲动。但他最终放弃了，因为这些低等生物不配他消耗自己的能量。

他每天只想着要回家，哪怕会死在那里。

“该吃饭啦。”那个叫Raven的人类女孩带着一筐筐美味的鱼儿来了。它们闻起来好香，Erik无法拒绝的那种香。

但是他拒绝接受人类给予他的食物，今天的他也决定继续如此，而其他的帝企鹅们则兴高采烈地开饭去了（那些帝企鹅显然已经在人类的引诱下堕落并失去了他们的骄傲）。他独自走到了一边，饿着肚子。

Erik在南极生活的时候，是一个优秀的猎手。这也是为啥他现在拒绝接受就这样被这些可悲的人类喂养。

考虑到这个情况，水族馆的看护人员一般都会藏起一些食物，这样Erik就能自己找到它们。这样这只企鹅就不会觉得自己的食物是人类提供的，自然也不会因此感觉自己毫无用处。简而言之，虽然这和捕猎还是有一点儿差距，但这是Erik目前能得到的最接近的生活了。

Erik现在遇到了他自从开始水族馆受限又不幸的生活以来最大的麻烦。一个烦人精。一个小烦恼。

一只小小的叫做Charles的麦哲伦企鹅。

看护人员不知道Charles是如何溜出自己的栖息地进入帝企鹅栖息地的，当然，Erik也不知道他是怎么做到的，但他知道Charles在浪费自己的能力。他本可以逃离水族馆！  
X  
但是和Erik的意愿相反的是，这只麦哲伦企鹅依旧坚持每天偷偷摸摸地进入他的栖息地，在一边试图和Erik交谈时，给Erik带来沙丁鱼。

他又来了，同一时间。Erik一言不发地看着Charles叼着一条沙丁鱼向他靠近。

他为什么还这样呢？ Erik从不会接受他愚蠢的沙丁鱼。

一如既往地，Charles把沙丁鱼放在地上，等着Erik去吃，而Erik从未如他所愿。

“你好呀，我亲爱的朋友。”Charles向他打了招呼，Erik感觉他称呼自己为我亲爱的朋友真是令鹅无语，考虑到Erik一直都在忽视他。

帝企鹅慢悠悠地踱起步来，感觉自己已厌倦了水族馆的生活，也厌倦了这只麦哲伦企鹅。Charles显然并没有领会到为啥Erik正在远离他，于是他开始跟着Erik。

“矮个子，你到底想从我这里得到什么？”Erik问道，并没有停下脚步。

“你在外面有没有朋友？”

“我想和你聊天。”

“你太烦人了。”

“Erik，你为什么不愿意当我的朋友？我们都需要一个可以说话的鹅——”

“我不需要。”Erik离开了。

如果Erik真的会有朋友，那也会是一只帝企鹅，而不是一只脆弱无力的麦哲伦企鹅。  
X

第二天，如他所料，Charles依旧来了。如果说有什么东西能够让Erik认可的，那一定是他的坚持。

“你是怎么来这儿的？”Charles问道，开始了一个最糟糕的话题。

“不关你的事。”

“Erik，聊聊我们来到这里的原因是一件好事情。”

“我不想聊任何事，更不要说和你聊。”

Charles沉默地待了一会儿，Erik觉得他可能终于要安静下来了，然而并不，那只企鹅又开口了。

“我被我的母亲拒绝了，所以我来到了这里。”

Erik的心脏不受控制地抽搐了，在幼时被放弃在动物世界里无疑是最糟糕的宣判。Erik深爱着他的母亲，他难以想象自己被母亲拒绝然后任由他在掠食者的嘴下自生自灭。

“我无法在掠食者和饥饿下生存下来，人类救了我。他们喂养我，保护我。”

“你说得人类好像是好的一样。”

“他们是好的，Erik，他们也救了你，不是吗？”

“你什么都不知道！”Erik一边怒吼着，一边鼓起翅膀推倒了另外一只麦哲伦企鹅。“我不想再在这里看到你。”

Charles起身的时候，帝企鹅逼他离开。“如果你被你的母亲拒绝了，这就是死亡宣判。”

Charles如他所愿地，什么也没有说，离开返回自己的栖息地。  
X  
Erik有足够多的时间反思自己的所作所为，他万分后悔，感觉自己是一只鹅渣。他已经整整一周没有看到那只麦哲伦企鹅了。

仅仅一周之后Erik无法相信自己感到有多么孤独，明明是他为了自己的宁静把Charles赶走的，但是他现在懊恼不已。

又一周过去了，帝企鹅终于无法承受良心的谴责和孤独，他决定要找一条路去往Charles的栖息地。  
X  
“Charles最近很抑郁的样子。”Raven一边和同事Sean走了进来，一边说道。

“Raven，Charles是一只企鹅，你怎么看出来他抑郁了？”  
X  
“很多症状啊，Sean，比如他现在吃的越来越少了。”

“不过你应该庆幸他不再从自己的栖息地逃走...…棒极了！现在有一只帝企鹅到了麦哲伦企鹅的栖息地来了。”

Sean烦恼地抱怨着，看着Erik向Charles靠近。  
X  
“好吧，我真的理解不了你是怎么在沙地上生活的，我觉得沙子真是太烦人了。”

Charles没有回答，一动不动。

“我一般不会道歉但是……真的对不起，Charles。我不该对你发脾气不该对你说那些话的。”

“你是真心地在说对不起吗？”

“当然是真心的。”Erik用喙把自己带来的鱿鱼往Charles那边推了推。“这是和解的礼物。”

“谢谢你Erik。”Charles十分开心地依偎着Erik。

Charles抬起头深深地望着Erik，帝企鹅望着他的眼神，然后自己也感受到了相同的悸动。他弯下了头，这样两只企鹅的喙就完美地碰在了一起。

“哇哇哇哇哇太可爱了！”本来正准备把Erik带回去的Raven尖叫出声。

“……他们不都是公的吗？”Sean十分不解。  
X  
从那以后，Charles和Erik成了一对。就是类似那种关系，Erik感觉糟透了，他们已经恋爱几个月了，他们每天都花很多时间在一起，Erik也跟Charles讲了他是如何来到这里的，还有他在南极的生活。

但是有一个大问题。

他们还没有正式在一起。

至少从Erik的角度来说，因为他并不太确定麦哲伦企鹅是怎么确定关系的，帝企鹅一般是需要带着一块石头去求爱，然后对方决定是否接受这块石头作为回复。

于是Erik开始着手准备起来，他要确保自己找到完美的石头，这样Charles就可以正式成为他的伴侣。

但是不幸的是，苦苦找寻多天的他发现水族馆里的石头都糟透了，没有一块配得上Charles的美。

帝企鹅该如何解决自己的终身大事呢？  
X  
“不好意思女士，我一定会尽快把您的戒指找回来的。”Raven安抚着那位正怒气冲冲地四处搜寻那只抢走了自己戒指的大胆帝企鹅的女士。“简直受不了！”

Erik找到机会，然后没有控制住自己，在那些喜欢观赏他的人类里，他发现有一个女人手上戴着一颗Erik苦苦追寻的、迫切需要的。完美的石头。

他接近了这个女人然后成功抢走了闪闪的石头。

“你得把那个钻石还过来，那个很贵！”Raven叫喊着试图接近企鹅。

Erik终于到达了Charles的身边，他有点紧张，他知道Charles不会拒绝他，但是他还是紧张。

“Erik！这是啥…”

“Charles，你让我再次体会到幸福是什么。我很想让我妈妈知道我已经找到了完美的伴侣，我需要把我们的关系正式确定下来，我爱你。”Erik把钻石给了Charles。“请你做我的伴侣，好吗？”

“噢，Erik。”

“他们也太美好了吧！”Raven完全忘了自己要干啥地望着这一对鹅。

“我愿意，Erik！”Charles回应了之后两只鹅迅速开始接吻。

之后Raven试图从Charles那里拿回钻石的时候，Erik把她啄得伤痕累累。  
X  
虽然和心爱的Charles一起住在水族馆的日子很不错，习惯了人类的存在，但是这并不代表他们真正地迷失了。帝企鹅相信终有一天他一定可以推翻人类的统治，企鹅一定会占领世界然后人类就会住在人族馆里。

当那一天来临时，Erik会和心爱之鹅享受着沙丁鱼和南极虾。

故事终。


End file.
